familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Relationship Chart between William Allen Shade (1968) and Richard Howe, 1st Earl Howe (1726-1799)
3rd Cousin, 12 times removed *1 Bridget Rich (1596-1642) m John Howe (1598-?) *. 2 Richard Grobham Howe (1621-1703) m Anne King (c1615-?) *. . 3 Lucy Howe (?-1668) m Edmund Waller (c1589-1667) *. . . 4 Thomas Waller (c1633-1682) m Anne Keats (1615-1707) *. . . . 5 John Waller (c1645-1723) m Anne *. . . . . 6 Susannah Waller (c1678-1758) m William Weatherford (b1678-1756) *. . . . . . 7 Major Weatherford (c1710-1774) m Elizabeth Edwards (c1725-c1770) *. . . . . . . 8 William Weatherford (c1737-?) m Margaret Fuqua *. . . . . . . . 9 Stephen Weatherford (c1760-c1829) m Obedience Fuqua (c1760-?) *. . . . . . . . . 10 Julia Weatherford (c1791-?) m Jesse Pollard (c1791-?) *. . . . . . . . . . 11 Stephen Weatherford Pollard (1812-1878) m Mary Lee Mount (1807-1860) *. . . . . . . . . . . 12 William Jesse Pollard (1838-1911) m Martha Ribelin (1838-1906) *. . . . . . . . . . . . 13 Laura Pollard (1862-1933) m Thomas Stonewall Jackson Gore (1863-1937) *. . . . . . . . . . . . . 14 Jesse Lee Gore (1893-1959) m Alice Pauline Zehnder (1894-1982) *. . . . . . . . . . . . . . 15 Maxine Lee Gore (1921-1983) m Kenneth Duane Jones (1918-1985) *. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 16 Faith Elaine Jones (1946) m William Lee Shade (1945) *. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 17 William Allen Shade (1968) *. 2 John Grobham Howe (1624-?) m Annabella Scrope (1629-1703) *. . 3 Scrope Howe, 1st Viscount Howe (1648-1712) m Juliana Alington (?-1747) *. . . 4 Emanuel Scope Howe, 2nd Viscount Howe (c1699-1735) m Charlotte von Kielmansegg (1703-1782) *. . . . 5 Richard Howe, 1st Earl Howe (1726-1799) m Mary Hartopp (?-1800) *. . . . . 6 Sophia Charlotte Howe, 2nd Baroness Howe of Langar (1762-1835) m Hon. Penn Assheton Curzson (?-1797) *. . . . . . 7 Richard William Penn Curzon-Howe, 1st Earl Howe (1796-1870) m Anne Gore (?-1877) *. . . . . . . 8 Lady Mary Anne Curzon-Howe (1848-1929) m James Hamilton, 2nd Duke of Abercorn (1838-1913) *. . . . . . . . 9 James Albert Edward Hamilton, 3rd Duke of Abercorn (1869-1953) m Rosalind Cecilia Caroline Bingham (1869-1958) *. . . . . . . . . 10 Cynthia Elinor Beatrix Hamilton (1897-1972) m Albert Edward John Spencer, 7th Earl Spencer (1892-1975) *. . . . . . . . . . 11 Edward John Spencer, 8th Earl Spencer (1924-1992) m Frances Ruth Burke Roche (1936-2004) *. . . . . . . . . . . 12 Diana Frances Spencer, Princess of Wales (1961-1997) m Charles Philip Windsor, Prince of Wales (1948) *. . . . . . . . . . . . 13 William Arthur Philip Louis Mountbatten-Windsor of Wales (1982) *. . . . . . . . . . . . 13 Henry Charles Albert David Mountbatten-Windsor of Wales (1984) Through this line I am a 10th cousin 5 times removed from Lady Diana Spencer and 11th cousin 4 times removed of Prince William of Wales. Contributors *William Allen Shade 17:55, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Category:Lineages